The present invention relates to a powder sprayer with the ability to charge electrostatically, consisting of a plurality of elongated, curved charging ducts made of an electrically non-conducting material such as a plastic material, for example, which are coated with an electrically conducting layer over part of their length, wherein the coating layer can be connected to a lead extending therefrom and intended to be connected to earth or to a voltage source, so that when the spray is being used the powder material is charged by close contact with the internal walls of the ducts as it passes through the charging ducts.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a powder sprayer of the above-mentioned type which, in addition to functioning faultlessly and charging the powder effectively, is also compact, due to the fact that it enables charging ducts of considerable length to be disposed in a small space.